The Darkness Returning
by fanpire419
Summary: Lily L. Potter is in for a suprise when her father's scar is placed on her forehead. She finds her self being held by none other then Scorpius Malfoy. Rated 'M' for later chapters.


**Lily POV**

"Your OWLs are a very important part of your academic career." Professor McGonagall told us.

"But OWLs aren't till next year!" someone yelled. I agreed with them. I turned around and looked for the speaker. I sighed when I saw who it was; of course it would be a Gryffindor. Hugo, my almost-cousin was trying to get my attention. I looked at him and slowly lifted my middle finger.

" Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"I would expect more from Harry and Hermione's child…" she gave me the lecture again. Blah, blah, blah. See after the Great War Dad and Ginny had broken up because Ginny had feeling for Dean Thomas. Ron and Mum knew that they would have never worked so they didn't go into anything serious. Ginny and Dean got married and had one child- Hugo. I had two brother's and a sister. Rose was a year older than me, Albus was two and James…was my twin. I know your wondering about Ron, he is now engaged to (wait for it) Luna Lovegood. Albus, Rose, and James had all been in Gryffindor. I had ended up in Slytherin.

"Potter! Are you listening to me?" I looked at her. I shook my head slowly and the Slytherins laughed. "Detention!" I shrugged my shoulders as the bell rang.

"She's an evil bitch." My best friend, Melinda Parkinson told me. I laughed.

"I know!"

"Lily!" two familiar voices called. I turned around to look at Hugo and my twin.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow…" Hugo said.

"Oh, please why would Lill want to go to a _Gryffindor _party?" Melinda said, cutting him off.

"Rose misses you." James said. "and so do I." he admitted quietly.

"I don't care." I snarled. I turned on my heel and walked away. The truth was, I did miss my sister. A lot. But I could never tell anyone that. I looked at my schedule. Free period next.

"What! Free period, darn…I have D.A.D.A." I grinned at her.

"Have fun with my Daddy." I sneered quietly.

"He hates me!" She cried. "I don't know why…what I do?"

"wow, if you don't know I can't tell you, Love." I said. "see you later." She walked away and I went toward the common room.

"Hey Potter!" Someone swung their arm around my shoulder.

"Get off, Malfoy!"

"Nah, I don't think so." we came to the common room and he told the door "Grindelwald." and it opened slowly.

"What do you want, Malfoy."

"You."

"Oh, please you slimy git." I bit down on his hand and he flinched away.

"You stupid Mudblood." He sneered. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"_Mudblood _?" I growled. "How the hell am I a Mudblood?"

"Half-Bloods are no better then filthy muggles."

"I-I-what? What does blood have to do with _anything_ Malfoy? Voldemort --the darkest wizard in the world-- was a half-blood. Or did your _Daddy_ never tell you that?" He cringed at Voldemort's name.

"Well, at least my parents weren't stupid little hero's." I narrowed my eyes at him. My parent's were two of the Golden Trio.

"At least my Dad isn't a squeaky little ferret." I yelled at him. Oh, yeah I had read Mum's diary. He didn't really get it, but some of my friends that knew the story laughed.

"Well, my grandparents are _Muggles_ and they weren't almost killed by _him_."

"Your grandparents supported him!"

"He was a great Wizard!" Malfoy yelled. The whole common room gasped and fell into a shocked silence.

"what?" I whispered.

"I-I didn't mean that. He isn't good…he…" he trailed off.

"Say his name."

"no."

"SAY. HIS. NAME!" I screamed. Malfoy pushed me into a wall and kissed me. "Say it…" I muttered against his lips.

"Voldemort." as soon as the name escaped his lips I screamed. A burn were through my head and I collapsed.

"Lily?" Malfoy said, holding me up. An image passed through my mind, Aurors running everywhere, people screaming. I was suddenly filled with vengeance but it wasn't my emotion. It was _his. _Voldemort burst through his tomb, filling the air with his evil laugh. I moaned against Malfoy's shoulder as people crowded around us.

**Malfoy POV**

**Potter leaned against me, a moan escaping her mouth. People surrounded us as she gripped her head. **

"**What did you do to her, Malfoy?" one of Potter's friends snarled. **

"**Nothing." I said, staring at Potter. "Lily?" I said again. "are you alright?" She shook her head and pressed closer to me. A shudder went through her and whimpered. I felt her teeth on my flesh and she bit down hard. I flinched and rubbed her back. I felt her fists clench and another quiver ran through her. **

"**What happened?" someone asked. **

"**I don't have a clue." I told them. **

"**Scorpius." she whispered. Her voice was filled with pain. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt. She put her arms around me and gripped so hard it hurt. **

"**Potter, what do you need? What is it? What happened?" She moved her face away from my shoulder. I could see a bright, shiny, bleeding scar on her forehead. In the shape of a lightning bolt. **

"**He's back." she said, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. She flinched and I could almost see the pain shooting through her fore head. **

"**Who's back?" I asked even though I new the answer by looking at her forehead. **

"**Voldemort." **


End file.
